


Monkey Bars Without The Monkeys

by sarritena



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mutual Pining, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Тейс отец Кита, и полицейский ;))
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarritena/pseuds/sarritena
Summary: AU, в которой Кит - сын полицейского, - совершенно случайно спрашивает, достаточно ли милый для его гейской задницы парень, "арестованный" его отцом этим вечером. Внимание, спойлер: он милый.





	Monkey Bars Without The Monkeys

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Monkey Bars Without The Monkeys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716810) by [BleuSarcelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle). 



> fyi лучший аналог названия на русском имхо "шведская стенка без шведов" но мне показалось это /слишком/
> 
> [ фикбучная версия](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7673227)

Работа Тейса довольно интересная.

Подросток, застрявший в лесенках на соседской детской площадке, должно быть, подумал точно так же.

— Здрасте, товарищ полицейский! Такая прекрасная ночь, не правда ли? — Тейс на слова брюнета приподнимает одну бровь, стараясь держать губы прямой линией.

— Не хотите объясниться, молодой человек? — он протягивает, скрещивая руки на груди и смотря в глаза парню.

Невинная улыбка на лице парня исчезает, и он стонет в поражении.

— Это долгая история? — он спрашивает с надеждой, откидывая голову назад, чтобы можно было смотреть прямо в глаза полицейскому.

Губы Тейса дрожат от смеха.

— Сынок, не похоже, чтобы ты куда-то сейчас собирался идти, — он указывает на запутавшиеся между прутьями конечности. — У тебя полно времени.

— Ладно, ладно! Рассказываю: у меня придурошные друзья, а я не могу устоять перед спорами, — парень смиряется со своей судьбой.

Тейс моргает и недоуменно наклоняет голову вбок.

— Это было короче, чем я ожидал.

— Ну, то есть, я могу рассказать, как все было на самом деле? Все началось в обед, когда я сказал Пидж, что она не сможет достать до турников, — парниша бубнит, и хотя его руки ограничены в движениях, он все равно не оставляет попыток пожестикулировать во время рассказа. — Потому что она, типа, супер маленькая, но потом она такая «иди в жопу, Лэнс», и я такой «вау, маленькая леди, для начала пригласите меня на ужин»…

— Так, понятно, рассказывать больше не нужно, — твердо, но не злобно, обрывает его Тейс. — Догадываюсь, что ты проиграл спор, или что там у вас было? Эм, Лэнс, верно?

Парень кивает.

— Да, к вашим услугам. И что меня сдало? То, как я запутался в детской лесенке посреди ночи вверх ногами?

Тейс кивает:

— И детектив не нужен.

Лэнс дует губы, невинно строя полицейскому глазки.

— Именно поэтому я спрашиваю вас, товарищ полицейский: разве мне не досталось уже сполна? Моя бедная хрупкая душа может не пережить этого позорища! Боже, бедное сердце моей матери, когда она узнает, что ее красивый и любимый мальчик попал в тюрьму!

— Да, звучит как ужасная ночка.

Лэнс улыбается.

— Значит ли это, что я могу уйти только с выговором? — вопрос полон надежды, а слова наполнены чистотой и невинностью. Тейс тихо смеется.

— Нет, но попытка была хорошей.

— Что если я скажу, что у вас потрясная шляпа?

— Нет.

— Потрясный галстук?

— Нет.

— Потрясная пушка?

— На пушку даже не смотри.

— Потрясный нож?

— На нож тоже.

— У меня закончились вещи для комплиментов тогда, — выдыхает Лэнс, поджимая губы в поражении. Тейс качает головой, беззвучно смеясь, и делает шаг вперед.

— Ладно, для начала мы спустим тебя отсюда, — Тейс оглядывает спутанные руки и ноги, думая над тем, как будет лучше это все распутать. — И тогда возможно, возможно, я отпущу тебя с предупреждением.

Лицо Лэнс радостно вспыхивает.

— Правда?!

— Да, но я лично довезу тебя до дома и быстро поговорю с твоими родителями.

Лицо Лэнс грустнеет, а рот приоткрывается в шоке.

— Мистер полицейский, я думал, мы нашли общий язык!

Тейс поддразнивающе улыбается.

— Просто _спускайся_ оттуда, Лэнс.

— Да это я с радостью, поверьте мне, с радостью, — руки Лэнса двигаются вверх-вниз, пока он говорит, и парень морщится, когда что-то издает громкий хруст. — Ау… короче, как я и говорил, я бы с радостью спустился, но, эм, мне кажется, одному из моих запястьев хорошенько досталось?

— Окей? — Тейс говорит медленно. — Все нормально, у меня есть аптечка в машине.

— Потрясно, круто, правда, — Лэнс вновь начинает бубнить, закусывая нижнюю губу. — Спасибо, но я, эм, хотел бы знать, не слишком ли, ну, знаете, было бы вам трудно…

— Парень, идея оставить тебя с каждой секундой становится все более привлекательной.

— Ой, ладно! Но если я упаду и сломаю что-нибудь, то я напишу официальную жалобу, — угрожает Лэнс без какой-либо реальной угрозы. Тейс согласно отмахивается.

— Пойдет. А теперь, ну же, я поймаю тебя, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — мычит Лэнс, затем фыркает и начинает двигаться, вскрикивая от дискомфорта и боли каждый раз, как двигает не той конечностью. Где-то на третьем вскрике, Тейс сжаливается над ним и делает шаг вперед, чтобы помочь, осторожно передвигая длинные руки и ноги так, чтобы они могли протиснуться между друг другом и избавиться от пут прутьев и веревок.

Остались только голова Лэнса и его правая нога. Тейс уже придумал, как лучше всего освободить их, но Лэнс тяжело и нетерпеливо вздыхает и неожиданно дергается.

Тейс резко выдыхает, когда он падает на спину со всем дополнительным весом в виде Лэнса. Полицейский недовольно ворчит, когда локоть Лэнса начинает больно впиваться в его живот.

— Ам, спасибо за подстраховку? — Лэнс слабо смеется и улыбается. Тейс безэмоционально смотрит на него.

— Слезай с меня, Лэнс.

— Точно, точно, да, конечно, услышано, понятно, я сейчас, да, извините.

Очень быстро они оказываются в машине Тейса. Но совсем не быстро они узнают правильный адрес Лэнса.

— Ну, разве можно меня винить-то? Я переехал сюда только пару недель назад! — оборонительно проговаривает Лэнс, скрещивая руки на груди и откидываясь на спинку сидения.

— У тебя не записан нигде адрес? Специально для таких случаев? — удивленно спрашивает Тейс и тяжело выдыхает, когда Лэнс качает головой.

— Я подросток! У меня есть телефон!

— Телефон с разряженной батареей. Не очень-то полезно.

— Ладно, но _если бы_ он был заряжен, то _был бы_ полезен.

Тейс закатывает глаза, уже готовый позвонить в отделение, чтобы кто-нибудь из его коллег достал адрес этого мальчишки, когда у того включится телефон.

Его взгляд цепляет загоревшийся дисплей телефона, и он улыбается, когда замечает имя звонящего контакта. Тейс быстро нажимает пару кнопок на руле перед тем, как ответить.

— Привет, малыш, — вслух говорит Тейс, не отнимая рук от руля. — Ты дома?

 _«Сейчас полночь, пап; где мне еще быть?»_ — сухо отвечает его сын, но эти слова заставляют Тейса только шире улыбнуться.

— Никогда нельзя быть уверенным, сынок, — Тейс переводит взгляд на зеркало заднего вида и тихо смеется, когда Лэнс пожимает плечами широко лыбясь. — Почему еще не спишь? Завтра же школа.

_«Я делал домашку»._

— Попробуй еще раз.

_«Я занимался»._

— И еще разок.

_«Ладно! Я смотрел конспирологические теории на ютубе!»_

— Вот так-то, — бубнит Тейс и широко улыбается, когда слышит раздавшийся с заднего сиденья смешок Лэнса. — Ладно, хватит тебе на сегодня Мофмана, иди спать.

 _«Я то же самое тебе хотел сказать,_ — раздается короткий смешок. — _Твоя смена не закончилась разве в двенадцать?»_

— Меня кое-что задержало, — согласно кивает Тейс, поворачивая направо по подсказке Лэнса.

_«Что задержало-то? Что-то клевое?»_

— Если ты считаешь, что спасение подростка из детской лесенки соседей в восточной части квартала — круто, то тогда да.

 _«Скукотища,_ — заявляет его сын, и Тейс игнорирует возмущенный вскрик Лэнса. — _Он хотя бы милый?»_

Тейс вопросительно выгибает бровь, а затем пожимает плечами.

— Эй, парень, ты милый? — кидает он вопрос через плечо, на что Лэнс придвигается поближе.

— Хотелось бы верить, что да, сэр, — застенчиво отвечает Лэнс, супясь, когда Тейс начинает смеяться. — Эй! У меня очень хрупкая самоуверенность!

— Вот тебе и ответ, сынок, — посмеивается Тейс, виновато улыбаясь Лэнсу.

 _«Ну, звучит он тупо,_ — смеется его сын. — _Но… у него приятный голос, тут не поспоришь»._

— Эй, никакого панибратство с преступниками, — шутит Тейс, гордо улыбаясь, когда оба подростка начинают смеяться. — А если серьезно, то иди спать, я вернусь домой меньше чем через час.

 _«Ладно, ладно,_ — раздается тихое ворчание из трубки. — _Не опаздывай только. И еще: твой ужин в микроволновке»._

— Понял. Спасибо, сынок.

_«Пожалуйста, пап. Будь осторожен»._

— Ты тоже. Пока.

Он прекращает вызов, с тихим радостным вздохом приветствуя тишину в машине, пока не раздается неловкое покашливание Лэнса откуда-то сзади.

— Так, эм, милый ли _ваш_ сын?

Тейсу требуется чуть больше минут, чем он ожидал, на подбрасывание Лэнса до дома, особенно когда ему пришлось остановиться на обочине, чтобы случайно никуда не врезаться от настолько сильного смеха.

***

 

Тейс не может сказать, что он удивлен, если честно.

Это была даже не его обязанность — ехать на вызов о «нарушения покоя» на детской площадке в восточной части города, но каким-то образом он _знал_.

Тейс приезжает на место происшествия довольно быстро, удивленно моргая, когда вместо одного запутавшегося в детской лесенке парня он обнаруживает двух. Он тихо подходит к площадке, весело улыбаясь самому себе, когда замечает, что ни один из подростков все еще его не заметил.

По крайней мере, пока Тейс не прочистил горло и не зыркнул на них для представления.

— Добрый вечер, джентльмены, — он здоровается, как только две пары глаз обращаются к нему. Тейс пытается не выглядеть слишком уж довольным, когда оба парня стыдливо стонут. — Такая прекрасная ночь, не правда ли?

— О боже, я ловлю флэшбэки, — Лэнс со стоном побеждено опускает голову и слабо отмахивается рукой от взрослого. — Здрасте, офицер Тейс.

— Привет, Лэнс. Не могу сказать, что рад видеть тебя в этой ситуации _вновь_.

— Обидно, ведь я же продержался три месяца без попаданий в передряги.

Тейс тихо смеется и качает головой, переводя взгляд на подростка рядом с Лэнсом и постукивая стопой по земле в ожидании, пока парень не посмотрит на него.

Темноволосый парниша сдается через пять секунд, стыдливо вздыхая и поднимая взгляд на Тейса.

— Привет, пап.

Тейс улыбается ему в ответ.

— Привет, сынишка.

— Извините, что? — выдавливает из себя Лэнс, переводя удивленный взгляд между ними. — Извините, но что за _черт_? Кит, ты шифрующийся _засранец_.

— Что? — Кит возмущенно приподнимает бровь в сторону Лэнса и дует губы.

— Ты не говорил, что твой отец это Тейс! — кричит Лэнс, неловко двигая одной застрявшей рукой в попытке ударить Кита. — Я даже не знал, что твой отец коп!

— Эм, окей? Лэнс, это мой папа, и он коп, — монотонно отвечает Кит, вскрикивая, когда Лэнс умудряется пнуть его в колено. — Ау, ты _жопа_.

— Ладно, вы двое, закругляйтесь, — вздыхает Тейс, поднимая ладонь перед собой, привлекая к себе внимание. — Что произошло?

— Это все Кит виноват!

— Что? Нет, не я! Это же именно ты начал докапываться до Пидж!..

— Ага, так это потому что ты докопался до меня первым!

— Но это бессмысленно!..

— Мальчики! — резко вмешивается Тейс. — Значит так, сейчас уже поздно, а завтра с утра вас двоих ждет школа; поэтому я хочу знать всю историю полностью по пути к дому Лэнса…

— Да _не-ет_.

Тейс его игнорирует.

— Но для начала я хочу задать вам обоим очень важный вопрос. И это ваша обязанность, как граждан и подростков в беде, отвечать правдиво, все понятно?

Оба парня оглядываются друг на друга перед тем, как медленно кивнуть.

Тейс кивает в ответ.

— Считаете ли вы друг друга милыми? В конце концов, вы оба задали этот вопрос пару месяцев назад.

Тейс выжидает пару секунд, пока его слова не регистрируются в головах подростков и пока не раздается вскрик осознания вместе с удивленным вздохом, а затем улыбается.

— О, о не-ет, — скулит Кит, опуская голову в попытке спрятать свой румянец, который медленно начал расползаться по его щекам. Раскрасневшиеся же уши спрятать было почти невозможно. — Нет, нет, из всех парней в этом городе, это обязательно должен был быть ты в тот _единственный_ раз!

— О! О-о, так это ты был на том конце телефона, — вскрикивает Лэнс с такими же краснющими щеками. — Чел, как такое вообще случилось, что за ху…

— Следи за языком, — отвлеченно обрывает его Тейс, слишком рассмешенный разворачивающимся перед ним действом.

— Я об этом говорить не собираюсь, — заявляет Кит, не оставляя попыток выбраться из лесенки, в чем он явно не преуспевает. — Лэнс, _двинься_.

— Ладно, ладно, спокойно, — Тейс поднимает обе руки в воздух, пытаясь унять горящее чувство стыда в своем сыне.

— Да, — заявляет Лэнс, быстро и неожиданно.

Отец и сын оба медленно моргают на этом заявлении, уставляясь в сторону брюнета с недоуменными лицами, пока Лэнс не прочищает горло и не заговаривает вновь:

— Это… э-э, ответ на ваш вопрос, — тихо говорит Лэнс, дергаясь в путах и вздыхая, когда его положение не меняется. — Он, эм, Кит милый.

Лэнс пожимает плечами, движением головы указывая на парня рядом с собой так хорошо, как только он мог в своем положении, и ярко улыбается, когда Кит принимает расцветку помидорины.

— _Лэнс_ , — раздраженно шипит Кит, но румянец на его лице сдает его с потрохами. — _Лэнс_ , ты дебил, мы встречаемся уже месяц.

— Ага, и что с того? Я что не могу сказать, что я думаю, что мой парень был милым еще до того, как он стал моим парнем? Так обидно, малыш.

— О боже, _Лэнс_.

— Парень? О! О, так это Лэнс? — Тейс удивленно встревает, подпирая рукой бок и ухмыляясь в сторону Лэнса. — Я предлагал Киту привести своего парня к нам домой несколько недель. Хорошо наконец-то с тобой познакомиться, Лэнс.

— Это взаимно, мистер Когане, — гордо вспыхивает Лэнс, изображая неловкие пальцы-пистолеты в сторону офицера полиции; на что Тейс тихо смеется.

— Вы оба позорите меня, дайте мне уже здесь спокойно помереть, — вздыхает Кит, взглядом метая ножи в своего парня, когда тот пытается ткнуть его в щеку, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. — Прекрати это.

— Все в порядке, сын, я одобряю твой выбор, — смеется Тейс, окидывая Кита веселыми взглядом. — Я всегда знал, что тебя тянет на плохишей.

— О-хо-хо, а его _тянет_ , да? Ауч! Малыш, этот пинок был необходим? Что так… Ау! Так, все, мистер Когане, заберите его!

***

 

Это занимает пару лет.

Тейс хранил эти воспоминания долгое время. Он никогда об этом не говорил: ни своим коллегам на участке, ни своей семье на Рождество, ни даже тогда, когда его впервые пригласили на ужин в дом МакКлейнов.

Он хранил их для подходящего момента, чтобы поделиться ими с подходящими людьми.

И сегодня, сегодня он готов.

— Семья и друзья, спасибо вам всем за то, что вы пришли сегодня, показав этим вашу поддержку и заботу этим двум молодым людям передо мной в такой важный и особый для них день, — Тейс счастливо прижимает микрофон к груди правой рукой, левой придерживая бокал с вином. — Я Тейс, отец одного из женихов, — да, того жениха, который выглядит как человеческое воплощение той хмурой кошки, хех, я шучу, конечно же, — и сегодня у меня есть кое-что, чем бы я хотел бы с вами всеми поделиться.

— О, нет, — Тейс слышит тихий выдох в паре футов от себя и улыбается шире, когда замечает на лице сидящего во главе стола Кита выражение полного ужаса. — О, нет. Пап, ты не посмеешь!..

— Видите ли, — продолжает Тейс, полностью игнорируя предупреждения своего сына, — когда они еще были подростками, я не встретился с Лэнсом, как они рассказывали: в кино-ночь четверга на четвертый месяц их отношений.

— Нетушки, так не пойдет… Лэнс, отпусти мою талию _сейчас же_.

— Пф, я _просто_ обнимаю моего нового мужа.

— _Лэнс_.

— Нет, леди и джентльмены! — Тейс тепло смеется из середины зала. — К тому времени я встретился с Лэнсом дважды. Как же так, спросите вы.

— Как же так? — кричит лучший друг Кита из толпы, заставляя ее рассмеяться.

— Спасибо за вопрос, Широ, — посмеивается Тейс. — Сейчас я вам все расскажу: началось это все поздно вечером в начале их второго года старшей школы, или, как я это называю, «в тот день, когда Кит начал неосознанно сохнуть по своему будущему парню»…

— О боже.

— Да! Да, спасибо вам, мистер Когане! Именно об этом я и говорил все это время!

— Лэнс, ты предатель! Я требую развода _прямо сейчас_.

Тейс тихо смеется на выдохе и делает глоток из своего бокала.

— Значит, началось все вот как…


End file.
